Mad Man and the Songwriter
by ArmyStrong213
Summary: I never expected my life to go like this. One minute I was just a quiet polite innocent girl, the songwriter of Austin moon, and the next a mad man told me "run for your life". Thats when my life really began. The day I met the Doctor. (No guarantee of who ends up with who)
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Austin and Ally or Doctor Who sadly. If I owned Doctor Who I would be in the show married to him. ;) Anyway, I hope there are others who will enjoy this crossover.* **

**Ally's P.O.V:**

I have a story to tell you. Its so unbelievable that you may have your doubts, but I swear to you all of it is true. You know why? I lived it.

To start off, my name is Allyson Dawson, though everybody calls me Ally. I'm an 18 year old singer/songwriter...well, I_ was_. I was the songwriter for famous singer Austin Moon, who is also my best friend/ex boyfriend. For the longest of time I spent my time working at my dad's music store sonic boom, writing music with Austin, and hanging out with him and our other friends Dez and Trish.

Until he came into my life.

Whose he? Well, to explain that, we must take a trip into the past.

**Location: Miami, Florida  
(6 months ago)**

I was currently in Sonic Boom with my best blonde friend Austin Moon working on a new song for him. He was going to have a concert in 3 days and Jimmy Starr, his boss, wanted a new one. We were in the practice room upstairs, attempting to write.

Scratch that, I was attempting to write. Austin was too busy throwing paper balls at me.

"Austin, will you focus please! We're on a deadline." I said, catching a ball before it hit my leg.

"But Alllllyyy." He dragged out my name, whining. "We've been at this forever! Lets go do something!"

"We are Austin, we're focusing on getting this song done!" I scolded him. It was HIS record deal that wanted the new song. I did have a record deal with a different company for a while, but I quit. I wanted to focus on my friends, family, sonic boom, and songwriting.

"We need to take a break." Austin suddenly ordered, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him and DAMN, he was giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I gave in finally. He grinned wide, like he just won a gold medal, and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the piano bench with him.

"Yes! Lets go to the pancake hut! I'm starving." He pulled me out the door, not giving me a chance to object. It was annoying yet adorable at the same time, annorable?

"When are you NOT starving?" I teased. I mean that boy could eat a 20 pound turkey and still not feel satisfied, not to mention he doesn't gain a pound. I am jealous of Austin in that respect.

"Ally, pwease?" He jutted out his lip and made his chocolate eyes wide, damn that look.

"Fine, lead the way." I smiled. I barely got that out though, cause Austin grabbed my hand and practically ran out of the door. When we got to the pancake hut, we went to the usual table. Yep, we have a usual booth at a pancake hut, its not weird...

"I'm going to get double chocolate chocolate chip pancakes." Austin said cheerily, sliding into the booth, pulling me along still.

"You're going to get a cavity."

"Oh well, its totally worth it." He smiled cheekily back. I rolled my eyes, oh how I loved that boy yet he made me crazy at the same time.

When I say "love", I don't mean "Love love", I mean a different kind. Friend kind.

At least, thats my story.

"ALLY!" I suddenly heard, snapping me out of my thoughts. The blonde was glaring at me.

"You weren't paying attention to me."

"When did you become a needy child?" I retorted, him sticking his tongue out. Very mature Austin, very mature.

So we spent our lunch talking about random things, music, school, our English teacher Mr. Brooke's big butt, and so on.

Until Austin's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey good looking...now? Um..well I'm kind of...no okay, I'll be there in 10. Love you too." He hung up the phone and cringed. "Don't be mad."

"Tiffany? Really?"

Tiffany Ray Stevens, a.k.a the biggest slut in town. She's been that way since 8th grade where she apparently had a three way with a senior in highschool and some girl. She's proud of her ways though.

Anyway, she's got her claws in Austin. I say that she wants him for his fame and fortune, and to ruin my life. She's hated me since 3rd grade when I beat her in the spelling contest. She's probably cheating on him, that Bit-I won't cuss.

"Yes, I'm sorry Al's, you and I can hang out tomorrow." He promised, putting on his jacket, taking one more bite of his pancakes, and running out the door.

Yes, I had just been ditched by my best friend, and the sting never fades.

I put my own jacket on and grabbed my wallet, heading out. Luckily Austin had already paid the bill on the food, otherwise I'd be in trouble.

I walked down the street, considering texting Trish when I surprising got one from her.

_Hey Ally? U busy 2day? Want to go for froyo?_

**Sure. :) Meet ya at the Froyo stand in 20? Austin ditched me again :(**

_4 trampy Tiffany again? Im sorry girl. Want me 2 kick his ass? ;) _

**Trish, language! **

_U havent said no 2 the kicking :) _

**No hurting Austin! Period!**

_Ur no fun! :( _

**Whateves. C u soon. **

With that our conversation ended...

And a new one began...

Cause as I was walking, I was bumped into and crash landed on the ground.

"Ah! Just the girl I was looking for." I looked up to see a medium height, brown eyed man with spikey hair and a brown trench coat.

"Um, excuse me?" I was confused and a little miffed, he didn't even apologize for knocking me to the ground.

He did however offer a hand up, which I took.

"Ally Dawson right? I'm the Doctor."

"Um, how you know my-" My sentence was cut short by a growling. I turned to see a large dog typed creature running towards us. I turned to the trench coat man and he grinned wide.

"Run for your life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's P.O.V**

So while this strange man who knew my name told me to run for my life with this Dog creature coming after us, I couldn't really argue. Also, he kind of grabbed my hand and was dragging me along before I could object.

We ran through the empty street, (Why are they empty anyway? Oh yeah, bad side of town), and down into some run down store, the trench coat guy slamming the door shut and pulling something glowing out and using it against the door.

"There, that should hold." Thats when I realized he had a british accent.

_Thats what you're focusing on Ally? Really? Are you really that stupid?_

"Ally?" I suddenly heard called from trench coat dude. Why do I keep spacing out?

I went into defense mode, backing away and had a look with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? What was that thing chasing us?" I blurted out all of a sudden, deserving answers.

"Ally, calm down, I can explain everything. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm the Doctor." He held his hands up in defense, as if that proves he's not some crazy psycho.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor. And I know you're Ally Dawson. You're a straight A student, pretty good amount of fame, best friends are some blonde guy, ginger man, and dark haired girl, and this day is important in history."

"Why-huh- ARE YOU A STALKER? And why would today be important in history?" I almost screamed.

"I'm not a stalker, but I can't explain yet. And its an important date cause you save the world. But for now you need to get going. It'll be safe for now." He used his glowy thing against the door and it opened, gesturing me out.

I couldn't have bolted out quicker if I tried. I ran down the street, not stopping till I got to my home, out of breath and feeling I was going to fall over from running so quick.

What did I just witness? Some crazy trench coat dude knowing details and me, running for my life from a dog creature, and being told I save the world?

That guy was on drugs I think.

I immediately went to my room, half thankful and half sad my dad wasn't home. He was at some stupid clarinet convention for 2 weeks, and I felt so scared and alone now.

Could I even tell anybody about this? Would they believe this? I'm not even sure what I would say. "Hey guys some strange trench coat guy called the Doctor who knows a lot about me saved me from a dog creature?"

Yeah..cause that TOTALLY doesn't sound insane.

Maybe I just dreamed it up? Yeah! I dreamed it up! I've been so stressed lately that I just imagined it all.

Yes! I'll blame this on stress.

When I got to my room I heard my lap top dinging, indicating instant messages. The first thing I saw was Trish's username, _ForeverFired14. _Yeah, Dez had screwed with her username and made it unchangable somehow, and knowing Trish she was too lazy to try. Though Dez did get hit alot.

_ForeverFired14: _**ALLY! Y RNT U PICKIN UP UR CELL?!**_  
_

I looked down at my phone: 14 new text messages and 12 missed calls, all from Trish and Austin. Oh no.

I guess I was too busy running for my life to answer my phone

Wait, that didn't really happen I decided. UGH! I quickly wrote her back, needing her to calm down.

_SongWriterGirly: _**Sorry Trish! :( My cell was dead. No need 2 freak out.**

_ForeverFired14: _**No need 2 freak? Nobody could get a hold of u for 2 hours!**

It was really that long?

_SongWriterGirly: _**Ok, I get y u called, y did Austin? I thought he was out with his GF?**

_ForeverFired14: _**She stood him up. Probably whoring around w/ somebody else.**

_SongwriterGirly: _**TRISH! B nice!  
**  
_ForeverFired14: _**B nice, b nice! God ur such a broken record! Fine! Well now that I no ur ok I got 2 go. Peace girly!**

_(ForeverFired14 is offline)_

Um, is it just me or was that weird? Just me?

Wait...I'm talking to myself.

I sent a quick text to Austin telling him I was fine, and laid down on my bed, tuckered out. Even though it was like only 2 in the afternoon, I felt sleep taking over, and I was out cold.

**(11 hours later)**

I woke up to a poking motion against my chest.

"Ally...ally...EARTH TO ALLY!" The person's yelling made me scream, falling off my bed. Once I heard the snickering, I knew who it was.

"Austin, you jerk. Why'd you have to scare me have to death? And what are you doing here anyway?" I grabbed my pillow and beat him with it.

"Ow..ow! Calm down Al's. You had the front door unlocked and I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come over here." He smirked, pulling the pillow from my grasps.

I looked at my pink alarm clock, 1:14am? REALLY? I slept 11 freaking hours.

"Where do your parents think you are mister?" I glared, a scolding tone. He of course just 'Booped' my nose at that and laughed. "They think I'm at Dez's. But does it matter? I mean, we are 18 and graduated."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. We sat in a moment of silence.

"Will you make me pancakes Ally?" Austin pouted.

"Austin.." I gave him my warning tone.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Why are you really here Austin? Won't your girlfriend get jealous?" I internally cringed at using girlfriend, that slut didn't deserve that title.

"Tiffany and I broke up." It takes me a minute to register what he just said.

"She break up with you?"

"No, I broke up with her. For a few reasons actually."

"Which are?"

He looked down, and I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to comfort him, another wanted to say how much I hated Tiffany, but I chose silence.

"Well, one reason was she was cheating on me.." He started, my heart breaking for him. It wasn't that much of a surprise for me, but I still felt bad.

"Oh my gosh Austin, I'm so-"

"Its okay Ally, cause a while ago, I realized that I was only dating Tiffany because I was afraid." He said, cutting me off. This time he looked into my eyes, and I swear my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"Afraid of what?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"Afraid of rejection, cause Ally? I...I just-nevermind." He chickened out. That irritated me beyond belief.

"What Austin? Just spit it out." I said frustrated. He bit his lip again, looking at me.

"I-I can't, I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I shouldn't have come, sorry Al's." I stood there speechless, him leaving the room rather quickly. That was the second weirdest thing. I had been sooo hopeful that..but he didn't.

I sighed, annoyed. But it didn't take me long to sit there pondering everything, cause I heard the front door open, (Yes, I can here it from my room when I'm awake). I thought it was Austin, coming back to finish his sentence.

"Yes Austin?" I called, my voice filled with pissed off ness.

I got no answer, but I did hear footsteps towards my room. It sounded almost growling, coming from him. I sat up straight, my heart beat quickening, pretty sure it wasn't Austin as my bedroom door creaked open.

And it wasn't.

It was the dog creature. Its mouth was foaming, and it looked a combination of human and dog, only the size of the hulk.

"Time to die Allyson."

**(Continue?)**


End file.
